Holovision
Holovisions are a primary form of both entertainment and communication in the Galactic Senate. Design Holovisions' designs vary from race to race, though they are most commonly seens as large holographic screens can portray a clear image. The holovision itself relays data from the Universal Positioning System allowing for the quick transition of information throughout the Galactic Senate. Many smaller satellites will often orbit a planet allowing for the broadcast of the same show at different times. Simiarily, video games can be transferred via cloud computing, though authentication cards are often required before a game will function. This is often done as a copy-protection measure. List of holovision networks and shows *'Galactic News Studio' - A news program for the Galactic Senate. *'Animation Channel' - A popular network containing computer animated shows. The morning and afternoon shows are targetted towards children while the late hour ones are for adults. **'Cyber Key Power' - An Ashadran show about giant robots, though due to the Ashadran's invasion by the Harversters, no new episodes are being created. However, some of the survivors are trying to find broadcasting companies to help continue the series. **'Team GSSOC' - A documentary show about the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. While based on actual events, the show itself along with the dialogue is targetted towards children. After the airing of the fourth episode, the Alien Rights Activists sued Animation Channel for its portrayal of the Kklxin as stereotypical. Until the case is resolved, the show is on indefinite hiatus. **'My Little Kentirlot' - The source of the 'friendirlot' craze in the KMF, 'MLK' follows the adventures of six kentirlots as they explore the meaning and lessons of friendship. While anti-friendirlots argue that it is strictly a hatchling's show, friendirlots argue that the character development, subtle adult humor, and mature themes make t much deeper than that. When Emperor Clar ruled in favor of the show, it was moved to later hours, to the delight of friendirlots everywhere. **'Battleship ''Heimdall' - An Eteno-produced action show revolving around a fictional Imperial Navy battleship fighting in Kklxin space. The show follows the ship's captain, a damage control officer, a gunnery officer, the chief of security, and a propulsion engineer. **'Avalon''' - A recently popular Dragandr children's show, it is centered around the ancient gods of Dragandr myth living in present day Ainulin (before it was destroyed) and trying to get used to normal life while at the same time battling villains, and often specials of the show would include gods from other alien pantheons. Each episode focuses on one of the three main protagonists. The show is often seen as a superhero show, though mythologists see the show as a good way to introduce kids to myths and legends. *'Science Fantasy' - A network which airs sci-fi and fantasy shows. Generally targetted towards older audiences. **'Experiments in the Surreal' - A Karnasaur show following the experimentation of a fictional Karnasaur scientist who works in pseudosciences and paranormal pursuits. As the show progressed, the scientist gained a team of assistants who began going on endeavors for him. With the advent of this new group, the show became more popular. **'Erudite Tales' - A popular fantasy TV series and holonovel set in the fictional universe of Erudite, a world inspired by a variety of mythologies from across the galaxy. It has become influential enough for galactic governments to name real objects after characters in the series. **'It came from another galaxy!' - An old horror series about the terrors which lay beyond the Milky Way in Andromeda, yet have somehow came here to wreak havoc and destruction. Popular among elder individuals, xenobiologist's and hopeful inter-galactic travelers. **'Shooting through the universes' - A sci-fi TV series following a Tsuinaron vessel, the Intrepid, that has the ability to travel between universes. Although popular with youths, this series has been criticized by the galactic scientific community. *'Military Channel' - A show consisting mostly of documentaries about various wars, often portrayed in a positive manner. It is extremely popular among Eteno audiences. **'The Galactic Picture' - A show about the Eteno Imperial Army. *'Mythology Channel' - A network about various alien mythologies. **'Burwof and Beowulf: Coincidence?' - A show comparing mythologies from various cultures. **'Servants With No Master' - A show which explores the vast Sauren pantheon of Angels and their relation, not only to each other and the mortal peoples, but also to the absent Deus. *'Cultural Channel' - A network which exhibits numerous bits and pieces of cultures from around the Galaxy. **'An Endless History' - A documentary on Sauren history throughout the ages; A large hit among the intellectuals of each superpower, and a valuable source of intel for high ranking military officers trying to learn about Sauren doctrine and weaknesses from their history. **'Predator to Protector' - A documentary on Delson history and their transformation from predators to protectors. It also highlights several points in ancient Delson History, such as the death of the Shamaness Thyla, the 42nd Delson Civil War, also known as the Koreskan Conquest of Delse, and the final battles of the Delson/Harbinger War. **'Engineering the Triumvirate' - A documentary series about Tsuinaron history and their engineering achievements, popular among young aspiring engineers and historians. Though focusing on the DFSNA's engineering history, the documentary series also outlines the general past of the Tsuinaron through the ages. **'Ā, Emi no Ainotameni' - A classic example of the Tsuinaron situational comedy. Starring the comedian Kenichi Otarimon and many other famous Tsuinaron comedians, it first aired on 21st June 2135, and since then it has gained quite a significant following among Tsuinaron and non-Tsuinaron alike. Films *'King of the Demon Lands'- An adaption of the Vaikan high fantasy work of the same name, split into a trilogy of three-hour films. All three films were both financial and critical successes, and they have since become a popular culture icon among all audiences, primarily the Vaikan. *'Terra Nova Films' - A film series which adapts various works created by Humans. **'Hamlet: Vaikan edition' - An adaption of Shakespeare's Hamlet with a Vaikan cast. **'The Bridge Over the River Kwai: Eteno edition' - An adaption of the movie with Eteno cast, though the plot was changed where Eteno were being held as prisoners on a Kklxin colony. The Kklxin were rendered using CGi as Terra Nova Films was unable to get any Kklxin actors. **'The Wizard of Oz' - In this version, Dorothy meets a Vaikan, an Eteno and a Karnasaur in place of the scarecrow, tinman and cowardly lion. *'He Who Brings the Night' - A massive hit in the KMF, 'Nightbringer', as it is sometimes abbreviated, is a fantasy action film centered around Nocturne, Angel of the Night, and his endeavors to defeat his ancient nemesis and old friend, Celestius, Angel of the Day, who plans to unleash doomsday to gain vengeance on the Karnasaurs who had forsaken him. *'Kriegsbrufte' - Popular almost exclusively with Eteno, Kriegsbrufte is an exceptionally long docudrama about a group of Eteno paratroopers fighting in the desperate delaying actions undertaken by the EIT at the outbreak of the Kklxin War. The film used many shots taken from actual battles in the war, and casted veterans of airborne units from the Imperial Army and Marines. *'Invaders from Pelietta' - A science fiction film based on a Vaikan novel written during the Vaikan's late pre-space era. The plot involves ultra-advanced extraterrestrials that destroyed their own planet in a civil war. Seeking a new home, they look to conquer Ucharpli and turn the Vaikan into slaves. The film inspired a whole generation of alien invasion films which imitated its style, and the original version has been remade at least 200 times over the course of 7,000 years. *'Gateway: A Journey Home - Gateway VII: The Final Gate': A series of Dragandr fantasy films about a Dragandr finding his way back home after a teleportation incident left him in a strange universe. With the help of "gateways" that let the Dragandr pass through dimensions, he travels through dimensions along with individuals he meets along the way who tag along for various reasons. Eventually they discover that time itself is being unraveled and travel across dimensions to fix time and stop the ancient evil behind the unraveling. The movies have become very popular, but has received harsh criticism from other races as some of the various dimensions' inhabitants are based on them and often controversially. Gaedheal himself has expressed extreme dislike and almost hatred of the movie because the protagonist and his origins are known to be based of him, and Gaedheal is sensitive about his origins and thinks the protagonist makes him look like a hot-headed idiot who acts and never thinks. Holovision games *'Myth Galaxy' - Using both UPS and wormhole technology, Myth Galaxy is an MMORPG playable from nearly every developed Galactic Senate colony. The actual game is an amalgamation of various mythologies from all civilizations of the Galactic Senate, and is set on various fictional, fantasy planets. *'KklxinCraft': Using the same technology as Myth Galaxy, KklxinCraft (abbreviated as KC) is a RTS game based around the Kklxin War. Using the Eteno, Vaikan, and Karnasaurs as playable races and basing the units off of their actual armies, KC has become one of the most popular and competitive games not only because of addictive gameplay, but because of the historical accuracy of the various armies' unit roles and the events of the war. Though a Dragandr game company named Hurricane conceptualized and created the programs for the game, it was other members of the Galactic Senate that helped with hardware and servers, as well as spread it to over the twenty billion players it currently entertains. Currently the game has had an expansion released and a sequel is being developed. *'Duty of Warriors' - Originally a military simulation created by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, Duty of Warriors has since been released to the public, supporting planetwide online gaming. It is a first person shooter set during the wars with the Buyuk Empire. *'Egg' - A science fiction game developed by international game dev company Praxis. Egg involves players creating and evolving their own fictional species and sharing them using technology similar to that of Myth Galaxy and KklxinCraft. Since its release, the game has gained quite a following. Category:Technology